Right Where I Am
by unreal zebra
Summary: Where Austin Moon does something he regrets and wants to turn back time. Moon Family One-shot.
**HEYYY!**

 **So I have a new Moon family fic! YAY! But I feel like its all over the place, so meh.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: "Am I too young to own Austin and Ally?" Apparently, cuz I don't. Nor do I own anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

Austin and Ally were in their practice room, otherwise known as the basement, trying to write a song. The duo's anniversary concert was this weekend, and they still didn't have any ideas for the new song they had promised their fans. On top of that, Alex and Ava had been fighting non-stop since they got back from school, distracting the two from concentrating.

"Okay, how about this?" Austin plays a short melody on the piano.

"That's 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star', Austin." Ally deadpans.

Austin groans. "Ugh why is this so hard?"

"How about this: 'Dancing under the summer rain, you just happened to get away'?"

Austin squints. "I thought this was supposed to be a love song, not a breakup song?"

"I don't know, I'm out of ideas." Ally falls into the piano, groaning against the keys.

Austin was going to say something, when he hears Ava's loud voice. "Alex, give it back!"

"No, I wanna use it!"

"But they're mine!"

"Sharing is caring," Alex taunts.

"Alex! I need it!"

Ally sighs, rubbing her forehead. "I should go sort this out," she says, standing up.

Austin shakes his head and pulls her back down on the bench. "They do this all the time, they'll figure it out. We, on the other hand, have to figure out our song."

They continue playing around with their unfinished ideas, until a shrill scream startles them.

"You broke it! You _broke_ it!" Ava screams.

"It was an accident."

"I told you you couldn't use them! I can't believe you broke it!"

The kids continue throwing insults at one another, the yelling stressing Austin and Ally out even more.

"Oh my gosh," Austin mutters under his breath, standing up. He goes upstairs and finds Alex and Ava yelling at each other, red coloring their face.

"That's it! I've had enough of this!" Austin yells, gaining attention from the kids. "You guys have been fighting all day and because of you, we can't come up with a song! Go to your rooms."

Alex's lips tremble before he bursts out sobbing, as he runs up to his room. Ava stares at Austin in shock and hurt, as she does the same. Austin had _never_ yelled at the kids before. Ally had always been the yeller and Austin was always the peacemaker.

Austin turns around, facing Ally, who had come up behind him. "What did I just do?" he asks quietly.

"Uh..."

"I just yelled at the kids. Oh my God, I yelled at the kids. I've never done that! Ally, I yelled at the kids," he says, regret filling his voice.

"Honey, you were just stressed. It happens," Ally says, rubbing his shoulder.

Austin runs a hand through his hair and sighs deeply, heading for the door. "I'm going over to Dez's."

"Uh, Austin? Dez is in L.A."

Austin turns around, his hand lingering on the knob. "Right. Um, I'm going to the park," he says, and walks out.

Ally sighs and sits on the couch, replaying the last few minutes, before going upstairs to check on Alex and Ava.

* * *

"What're you doing?" Alex asks quietly from the doorway.

"Writing a song," Ava replies without looking up.

"Can I help?"

Ava shrugs, which Alex takes as a yes and bounces onto the bed beside her. "Put something about stars. I like stars."

Ava continues writing, as they hear the door close downstairs. Alex hops off the bed and walks over to the window, finding Austin walking down the driveway, away from the house.

"Daddy's leaving!" Alex cries.

"What?" Ava asks, looking up.

"He's leaving. He doesn't love us anymore!" Alex wails, pointing to the window.

Ava rushes to window. "What? No, that's not true."

"It is! Daddy hates us!" Alex falls to the floor, sobbing hysterically.

"No, no. Daddy loves us. He's just..uh..taking a walk?" Ava comforts, unsure of her own theory.

Alex keeps chanting "Daddy doesn't love us," over and over, his sobs breaking the chain.

"Sweetie, shh. It's okay. Shh." Ally appears in the room, swallowing Alex in her arms, rocking him back and forth, trying to calm him down.

"Does Daddy hate us?" Ava asks.

Ally looks up in alarm. "What? Of course not, honey."

"But...but...he left," Alex chokes out.

"He just went to the park to clear his thoughts."

Alex stops crying. "So he does love us?

Ally nods, wiping his tears. "Very much. Daddy will be back soon, okay?" Ally turns to Ava, pulling her into the other half of her lap. "So mind telling me what you guys were fighting about?"

"Alex took my crayons and then he broke my purple one. My _favorite_ one!" Ava accuses.

Alex sniffles, wiping his snot with his shirt sleeve. "It was an accident. Ava wasn't letting me use them and I needed to finish my coloring."

"Well, you should've asked Ava first. And if she wasn't letting you use them, you should have come to us. We have plenty of other crayons," Ally says to Alex.

Ava sticks her tongue out at him.

Alex nods. "Okay Mommy."

Ally turns to Ava. "And you, missy, should share with your baby brother. Its only a crayon-you can get another one."

Ava sighs. "Fine."

"Good. Now apologize to each other."

"I'm sorry," Alex says.

"I'm sorry too," Ava replies, hugging Alex.

"Aww, look at you two. Well, c'mon, it's time for dinner."

Alex looks at Ally. "But Daddy's not here yet."

"He'll be here soon, c'mon." Ally stands up, guiding the kids downstairs.

* * *

Austin sighs as he rocks back and forth on the swing. "Why did I do that?" he asks himself. He decides he need expertise advice and calls the best therapist he knows.

"Hey buddy!" Dez grins, appearing on the screen.

"I'm a horrible person."

"What did you do? Did you kill a bunny?!"

Austin rolls his eyes. "No." He sighs. "I yelled at the kids."

"Oh. That's all you did?"

"I _yelled_ at them Dez! I've never done that before!"

"Why did you this time?"

"Well, Ally and I were trying to write our song, but we couldn't come up with anything and Alex and Ava had been fighting _all_ day, so I dunno...I just blew up at them."

"You were stressed and you took it out on them. Its normal, dude."

Austin sighs again. "Then why do I feel like I killed an army of innocent bunnies?"

"Everyone does," Dez reassures. "After you realize your anger or stress was the cause of you yelling at them, you feel an overwhelming amount of guilt. It can't be fought. Its part of being a parent."

Austin looks up at the stars. "I wish I could be 16 again. I would give anything to turn back time. To not be married. To not be a dad."

Dez looks at him, horrified. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. Everything now is just so stressful. I love Alex and Ava and I love being with Ally, but I miss it when it was just the four of us goofing off in the practice room."

"We all knew that wasn't gonna last forever."

"I know, but I wish it did. I don't know how this 'parenting' thing works; I'm not good at it."

Dez smiles. "That's the thing about parenting. Nobody knows how it works. You learn as you go. No amount of books or classes is going to prepare you for the real thing. And you _are_ a good parent. You yelled at them _once_ -that's not a crime."

"But now what do I do? The kids probably hate me."

"Go home and smother them with your love. You're their dad; they could never hate you."

"Thanks Dez."

"No problem. So about your concert-" A sharp alarm cuts off Dez. "What happened?" he yells over the piercing noise.

"Oh, Mommy's in the kitchen again." Darrie replies from the back.

Dez sighs. "Not again." He turns to Austin. "I'll call you later."

"Kay, bye." Austin waves as Dez disappears from the screen.

* * *

"You said he would be here by now," Ava says, looking at Ally.

Ally and the kids were halfway through dinner and Austin still wasn't home. Even Ally was starting to get worried.

"He probably got distracted by a squirrel," Ally says, knowing its happened more than once.

"Or he really does hate us," Alex says on the verge of tears.

"Who says I hate you guys?" The three turn around to find the source of the voice, standing in the dining room, two ice cream cones in hand.

"Daddy!" Alex runs up to him, snuggling into his leg.

"Hey bud! I got you ice cream!"

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!" Austin laughs and hands him his cone, picking him up with his now free hand.

"Austin, they're eating dinner," Ally says disapprovingly.

Austin rolls his eyes. "C'mon Als; its just ice cream." He turns and looks over at Ava, who hadn't moved from her seat. "I got your favorite!"

Ava still sits, not bothering to move. She stares at the cone, suddenly not being able to be in Austin's presence, fearing she might mess up again, causing him to leave for real. "Um, I'm not really hungry. I'm going to bed." Austin and Ally watch as she disappears up the stairs.

"Can I have Ava's ice cream too?"

* * *

Austin takes the plate from Ally, drying it with a washcloth. "She hates me."

"Funny. They said the same thing about you."

"I'm serious. She didn't say anything to me, she didn't eat the ice cream, _and_ she went to bed. It's only 8:30, she doesn't go to bed until at least 10!"

"You and I very well know she's not actually sleeping," Ally says, turning off the faucet and drying her hands with a towel.

Austin puts the stack of dishes into the cabinet and turns around. "Yeah, but she went upstairs instead of reading bedtime stories with me, like she usually does."

"Well go talk to her."

"She clearly doesn't want to."

Ally gives him a teasing smile. "Aww, is wittle Austy scawed of his own daughter?"

Austin glares at her. " _No._ I blamed them for being the reason we were having such trouble with the song and you know how sensitive she is, she obviously hates me."

"She doesn't. She thinks _you_ hate _her._ When you left, she and Alex thought you were leaving, cuz you didn't love them anymore," Ally tells him.

Austin stares at her, his eyes wide. "They thought that? I'd never leave them. Gosh, I messed up so badly."

"Just go talk to her," Ally encourages.

Austin sighs. "Fine, I'm going."

* * *

"Hey Ava. Can I come in?" Ava hears Austin ask through the door. She hurriedly puts her diary away and turns off the lamp, before falling into the comfort of her bed.

"Ava? Sweetie?"

Ava remains quiet, shutting her eyes.

Austin opens the door and peeks in. "Ava?" He sees Ava covered by her blanket and stuffed animals and sighs. He walks over to the bed and tucks her in. "Hey hun. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier. And also, I could never hate you. Goodnight Princess, sweet dreams." He reaches up and kisses her forehead, whispering "I love you." As soon as he leaves the room, closing the door, Ava opens her eyes and turns so she lays on her back.

She looks up at the ceiling, covered in glow in the dark stars, and wonders aloud. "Daddy doesn't hate me."

* * *

After realizing sleep wasn't going to be happening anytime soon, Ava sneaks downstairs, her diary in hand. Sitting on the sofa, she begins to finish her song, gazing at the moon for inspiration.

After a few minutes the light turns on, causing Ava to look up, startled.

"What are you doing down here?" Austin yawns, rubbing his eyelids.

"Um, I couldn't sleep."

"Ah."

"Why are you here?"

"I needed water," Austin says, walking into the kitchen and returning with a glass of water, sitting next to Ava on the couch. "So whatcha doin'?"

"Writing."

He nods. "Cool." Then he sighs. He had been sighing a lot today. "About today, I'm so sorry. The non-existent song was stressing me out and I took it out on you two. And it wasn't either of your faults that we were having trouble. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Daddy. So you don't hate me?" Ava asks hesitantly.

Austin shakes his head. "No, I don't hate you. I could never hate you, Princess."

"And you're not gonna leave?"

"Nope. You're stuck with me, kiddo."

Ava smiles. "I'm okay with that."

Austin smiles for a split second, before frowning and rambling about the song. "It's just that this song, this _song,_ we're having so much trouble with it. It need to be _perfect_ and your mom and I can't come up with anything. This is what we're best at; we've written hundreds of songs, and now we can't even come up with one," he takes a deep breath and turns to Ava. "So what're you writing in that secret diary of yours?" he asks, waggling his eyebrows.

Ava rolls her eyes, replying hesitantly. "Um a song..."

"Really? You never told us you wrote songs!" Austin says excitedly, grabbing the book out of Ava's lap. His eyes widen as he finishes reading over it. "This is amazing!"

Ava bites her lips. "Really?"

"Uh, yeah! Oooh, can we use this as our song for the concert?" Austin asks, hope filling his voice.

"You wanna use _my_ song?" Ava nearly drops dead. Her parents were the _best_ songwriters in the biz and now they wanted an 8 year old's song? She didn't actually think their talent had rubbed off on her, but apparently it had.

Austin nods his head frantically. "Yes! It's be perfect!"

"Uh, okay then."

Austin hugs her. "Yes! You saved us!" He pulls back. "Okay, we should probably go to bed or Mommy's gonna get really mad at us in the morning."

Ava giggles and follows her dad upstairs.

* * *

"Alex! Ava! Come downstairs! Aunt Trish and Uncle Dez wanna talk to you!" Ally calls from the living room.

The two kids abandon their crayons on the floor and rush downstairs. "Aunt Tish! Uncle Dez!" Alex squeals, thundering down the stairs, Ava hot on his heels.

"I wanna talk! Is Maggie there?" Ava asks, reaching for the MyTab. 'Maggie' was what Princess Magnolia Rose went by, because she didn't like people saying her whole name.

"I was here first!" Alex argues, grabbing the device from the other side.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down guys. You guys are making me dizzy," Dez says from the screen.

Alex and Ava stop pulling on the MyTab and look at the screen with wide smiles. Austin takes this chance to take it out of their hands. "Hey!"

"Good kids are patient," Austin says, sticking out his tongue at them, receiving synchronized eye rolls from Trish and Ally.

The kids climb on top of their parents in order to see their favorite aunt and uncle.

"Hey kiddos!" Trish waves. "How are my favorite niece and nephew?"

"Awesome! Is Maggie there? I wanna talk to her," Ava says.

"I wanna talk to Darrie!"

"Sorry kiddos. Darrie and Maggie are at home with Uncle Chuck and Aunt Carrie. We're on the movie set?" Dez asks.

"Yes!"

Trish and Dez are replaced by a mall set with a crab claw sticking out of one of the stores.

"That's so cool!"

"Right? Claws Dun-dun-dun 9 happens in a mall and I _almost_ get eaten by Claws," Trish explains.

Alex's eyes widen. "Really? Do we get to see your guts?!" he asks excitedly.

Dez winks at the little blonde. "Maybe."

"Awesome!" Alex and Austin say, high-fiving each other, as the girls make disgusted faces.

"Oh, oh, oh! Get this-I finally got Selena Gomez to star in the movie! Well, not her exactly, but her daughter."

"No way! She's awesome!" Ava squeals.

"Does she play Sally's daughter?" Ally asks, laughing at her own reference.

"Yep. Octava-the 8 year old daughter of the famous Dustin and Sally."

Ally stops laughing and stares at Dez. "Seriously?" Dez nods. "And you named her Octava? What kind of name is that anyways?"

Dez shrugs.

Trish waves her arm. "Octava, shmava, whatever. The best part of this movie is my role! My outfits are amazing!"

Ally smiles knowingly. "I bet."

"How long did it take the designers to meet your demands?" Austin asks teasingly.

"Not long. They've gotten the hang of it now. Mostly."

"Aunt Tish, when are you coming to Miami? Mommy and Daddy's concert is tomorrow," Alex says.

Trish frowns. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but we can't come."

The Moon's faces fall collectively, as they ask why.

"The studio wants the movie by Monday, so we have to wrap it up by tomorrow. There's no way we could make it by the concert." Dez explains.

"But we haven't seen you in forever!" Ava whines.

"And it's our anniversary concert. The last concert you guys came to was the one we did in L.A. when we were on tour, and its been months." Austin adds, in the same whiny tone.

"Sorry guys, but there's nothing we can do."

"Its fine, we understand. We'll see you guys another time," Ally says.

Dez looks sadly at the kids, both sulking. "Hey, hey. We'll see you guys real soon. Maggie and Darrie too. Don't be sad, kay?"

"But we miss you," Ava says, Alex nodding in agreement.

"Aww. We miss you too, sweetie. But I promise as soon as we hand the movie over to the studio, we'll come visit." Trish offers.

The two brighten up. "Really?" Dez and Trish nod. "Okay."

"Great! Well we gotta go. Out 10 minute break started an hour ago. Bye guys!" Dez says, waving along with Trish.

"Bye!" The Moons reply, waving back as the screen turns black.

* * *

"Thank you, Miami!" Austin yells to the crowd, pumping his fist in the air, as Ally smiles widely and waves. The duo throw the cheering fans two last adoring smiles and rush off stage. Austin collides with their manager, Jenn.

"Hey! Great show guys! You guys were amazing," Jenn says.

Ally pants. "Thanks Jenn," she says, walking away to find a water bottle.

Austin narrows his eyes. "Uh, where are the kids?"

"Oh, there was a fan mishap, so I left them with Trish and Dez."

Austin's eyes widen upon hearing that she his kids with someone else, not even register the last part. "You _left_ them? Do you _know_ what happened last time you left them with someone else? They nearly destroyed all the equipment! And now you've left them with Trish and Dez. Do you know how much trouble-wait, Trish and Dez?" He asks in surprise, as Ally comes up behind them, chugging down a bottle of water.

"Guess who made it to your concert?" Trish sings from behind Jenn, doing her signature pose.

"Surprise!" Dez says, throwing his arms in the air, grinning widely.

"Trish!" Ally squeals, running up to Trish and attacking her in a tight hug. Austin and Dez do the same, adding their 'What-up'.

"Nice to see we were missed too," Chuck mutters sarcastically, pulling the foursome out of their group hug.

"You guys came too!" Austin exclaims, hugging Chuck and Carrie. "And you brought the kids! Hey there my-favorite-kids-who-aren't-my-actual-kids," he says, hugging Darrie and Maggie.

"I love your outfit Carrie! The tie-dye bell bottoms really go with...uh...your earrings!" Ally awkwardly compliments.

"Thanks Ally!" Carrie hugs Ally, nearly cutting off her air supply. Ally pulls back, gasping for air and squats down, peppering the kids with kisses.

"Ew. Aunt Ally, stop," Maggie whines, squirming in Ally's grasp.

Ally laughs and pulls away, as Maggie rubs her face with her sleeve and fixes the tiara on her head. "So Darrie, how's college going?"

Darrie lights up. "Awesome! Rocket science is a little boring cuz I already know everything, but in law we're doing mock trials! I love gaveling!"

"Right? Gaveling's so much fun!"

Trish groans. "Yuck. College talk. Can we talk about something more interesting, like how you two killed it out there?! That was the best show yet!" Austin smirks, resting his elbow on Ally's shoulder, as the brunette blushes.

"Seriously. That was such a cool show. Especially the part with the fire! And Ava, that song rocked!" Dez says, high-fiving Ava. "Thank goodness you got your mom's writing skills and not your dad's."

Ava grins. "Thanks Uncle Dez."

Alex pouts. "Hey, I helped too!"

"Yes, you did. We owe it all to you two. You guys saved the show," Austin says, ruffling their hair.

"So wait. What're you guys doing here? I thought you guys would be back in L.A., finishing filming," Ally asks, remembering their conversation from yesterday.

Trish smiles. "Well...we actually finished filming a week ago, but we wanted to surprise you guys so we didn't tell you."

"Yeah, there was no way we were gonna miss your anniversary concert. Oh yeah, happy anniversary guys," Dez adds. "Sorry, I didn't get flowers."

Ally smiles. "Thanks Dez. So what hotel are you guys staying at?"

"Actually...we were hoping we could crash at your place."

"Us? Why?" Austin asks, confused.

The Latina rolls her eyes and gestures to Dez and Chuck. "These two doofs were in charge of booking our hotel, but they couldn't decide on anything, so now we're hotel-less," she explains.

"Its not my fault Red is so cheap!" Chuck counters.

"Oh, _I'm_ cheap? You're the one who's cheap." Dez narrows his eyes at Chuck, moving closer to him.

The shorter of the two mimics his actions. "You're so cheap, they call cheap people, 'Dez people'."

"Well you're so cheap, they call thrift stores 'Chuck stores'."

The kids watch, amused, as Trish sighs. "Can we not do this?"

"You're so cheap, if they had a contest for who was the most cheapest, you'd win the gold, silver, _and_ bronze award."

Carrie jumps to her husband's defense. "Oh yeah? Well, we're so cheap, Ally's dad finally kinda likes us, so hah!"

Everyone looks at her.

"Babe," Dez whines. "You didn't do it right."

"Oh." Carrie bites her lip. "I don't know how to play this game."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you in the car!"

"Does that mean we can go now?" Maggie asks, tugging on her mom's dress.

"Yeah, can we go home? I'm tired." Alex says, rubbing his eyes.

"C'mon let's go. I guess we're having a sleepover."

The kids cheer as their parents lead them out of the arena, saying goodbye to everyone occupying it.

* * *

The gang had decided to have a typical 'Team Austin' sleepover, like the foursome used to have when they were teens-with pizza, ice cream, and a Disney movie marathon.

Ally unlocks the door to their house, allowing everyone to enter.

"I still don't understand why you guys got a regular house instead of mansion," Trish comments, doing a once-over of the normal 3-story house. "I mean with the amount of money you guys have, you guys could buy mansions three times the size of this!"

"We wanted Alex and Ava to grow up in a normal environment; we didn't want them to be raised among all the celebrity perks," Ally explains.

Trish gives her a dry look, as Chuck speaks up. "You're kidding right? You guys are the most famous singers out there. Everyone knows Alex and Ava, there's _no_ way they can have a normal life."

"Yeah," Dez pipes up. "They've been on the cover of Cheetah Beat ever since Ava was born." He pulls out a magazine from inside his pants, with the duo's kids on front. "Oh by the way, can you sign this for me? Thanks." Dez whispers, hholding it out to Austin.

"Cool! We're on the cover! _Again_!" Ava snatches the magazine out of Dez's hands and awes over her face along with the three other kids.

Austin turns to Ally, giving her an 'I-told-you-so' look. "See? We _should_ have gotten that huge mansion with the huge waterslide, but _nooo_."

Ally rolls her eyes. "I want the kids to grow up knowing what normal people live like and that they should be grateful for all that they have and work hard for what they want. And I didn't want to waste our money on ourselves. I'd rather use it to help the less fortunate."

"Like the ducks!" Carrie says.

"I think she means kids without education and people without homes and stuff like that," Trish clarifies. Ally nods as Carrie mutters an 'oh'.

"So um, where do we put all of this?" Dez asks, gesturing to all of Trish's cheetah print suitcases covering the floor.

"Oh right. So Maggie and Ava will sleep together and Darrie and Alex. And you and Carrie can take the guest room, and Trish, you and Chuck can sleep in the basement." Ally says.

"Yes!" Darrie says, 'What-upping' with Alex as the girls squeal in delight.

"Woah. I am _not_ sleeping in a basement." Trish objects.

"Ooo. We'll sleep in the basement. It'll be just like highschool!" Dez says.

"Fine, but you better not break any of our instruments." Ally warns.

Dez holds up his hands in surrender. "I won't, I promise."

"Okay, so its settled. I'll go order the pizza and Ava, go get the movies." Austin instructs, walking into the kitchen.

"Kay Daddy. C'mon guys, let's go pick out the movies."

* * *

Four pizza boxes, three cartons of ice cream, and five bowls of popcorn later, the gang was halfway through Hercules. Well, most of the gang. Alex's head was in Ally's lap, drooling into her pjs and Trish was snoring loudly next to him. Ally was braiding Maggie's hair, humming along with Meg, Ava was munching popcorn, staring intensely at the TV screen, as Darrie pointed out all the flaws in the movie. Carrie was obsessing over Pegasus's cuteness and Chuck was scarfing down his eight pizza slice.

Austin got up to take the empty pizza boxes into the kitchen and get a napkin for the soda he had spilled. Dez came up behind him, placing the ice cream bowls into the sink.

"Still wanna be 16?" Dez asks, leaning against the counter.

Austin turns to him before looking out the kitchen, into the living room at the typical 'Team Austin' sleepover-actaully, no-it _wasn't_ a typical 'Team Austin' sleepover. Carrie and Chuck were here, along with the 'four cute additions', as Dez called the kids. Things had definitely changed over the last few years. Trish didn't saunter into Sonic Boom everyday, announcing her latest job. Dez no longer followed them around, filming their every move. Austin and Ally had more to their life than just sitting at the piano, crafting songs. Even Chuck and Carrie were different now. Carrie didn't wear her hair in her famous pigtails anymore and Chuck wasn't a full on cowboy. None of them were the same people they used to be when they were 16, but looking into the living room, made Austin realize something.

While things _had_ changed, some things never would. Wherever life would take him, he'd always have his friends-no, his _family_ -by his side. And the 'four cute additions'? Well, they were they best part of everything.

Austin looks back at Dez. "Sometimes," he admits, but then smiles. "Being a parent is hard, and I miss not seeing you guys everyday. But there is absolutely nothing in this world that I would trade for this," he says, gesturing to the living room. "Alex and Ava are my life, and I love spending everyday with Ally. And even though I don't get to see you and Trish often, I know you guys will always be there for me. I have so much more than I could ever imagine, and for me that's more than enough. So even though sometimes life stresses me out, I would never actually wanna be 16 again. It might be cool to turn back time to the good old days, but I'm more excited to make these my great days. I'm perfect just where I am."

* * *

 **This is my longest one-shot yet! Whoa, I'm tired. Haha. Well, lemme know what you think! I love reading your reviews!**

 **And also, I'd like to apologize for any typos and whatnots. I tend to have a lot of those, cuz I don't go back and edit, so sorry.**

 **Also, for my CYFA readers: I've decided to continue it and make it a one-shot series, so stay tuned for updates! I'm so excited!**

 **Anywhoozies, thank you sooo much for reading and reviewing. You guys make me smile so kuch, so thank you!**

 **(I've given up on trying to find a catchphrase)**

 **~Unreal Zebra**


End file.
